1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a file list display apparatus, and more particularly, to a file list display apparatus and a file list display method for displaying a list of files recorded in a vast-capacity recording medium such as a Digital Convergence Disk (DCD).
2. Related Art
The recording capacity of a recording medium has been increased along the development of skills. Recently, a vast-capacity recording medium such as a DCD, created by Dataplay, Inc. currently having a recording capacity of about 500 MB of data on a disk slightly larger than a quarter and having much more storage capacity than a CD (Compact Disk) or a DVD (Digital Video Disk), has been introduced. The above-mentioned recording medium has a capacity for storing about 10 hours of music, or 100 to 150 songs, as digital data. A DCD player for reproducing a music file recorded on the DCD has been developed. A user can reproduce music after selecting the music files he/she wants to reproduce by using the DCD player.
However, as the vast-capacity recording medium is developed, some problems have been generated since the data recorded in the recording medium is used. One of the problems is it is difficult to check all or some of the files recorded in the recording medium, and thus, there is a difficulty for the user to search the recording medium for a particular file for selective reproduction. In other words, a CD or a DVD stores relatively less files than the DCD making it easier for the user to refer to the entire list of files and search for a desired file. In the case of a DCD having about 100 recorded music files, it takes a long time to successively through the entire music file list, one-by-one, and it bores the user. To search for a desired file or to check the entire file list, the user might have to operate a file skip manipulation more than a hundred times.
To solve the above-mentioned problem, a file list display apparatus having the function of searching the file list at high-speed, including the function of checking the files by skipping one-by-one, has been introduced. In other words, a conventional file list display apparatus adopted to a device such as a MP3 player has a FF (forward fast) key and a REW (rewind) key on a manipulation panel for skipping the files, respectively, forwardly and backwardly. When pressing the FF key or the REW key for a predetermined time, for example, for 2 seconds, the entire file list is scrolled forwardly and backwardly. Then, the user checks the list of the scrolled files to find a desired file.
However, the user has to press the key button more than 2 seconds for the conventional high-speed search function, thus the status of a pressed key is sometimes wrongly recognized and consequently a function other than the desired function is performed. In addition, the scroll speed of the file list is too fast, thus the user might not be able to spot the song that he/she wants to listen. Furthermore, the user has no other way to stop the scroll except by assuming the position of the file that he/she wants to reproduce is currently displayed. That is, the user performs a random scroll stopping process to search out the desired file. Then, after stopping the scroll at an approximate position by using the high-speed search function, the user has to search the desired file by skipping the files one-by-one forwardly and backwardly.